1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to straws, to straws with improved fluid transfer characteristics, and to straws for use in taking pills.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
There are a wide variety of straws in the prior art that are useful for drinking beverages. Other straws incorporate features for providing individuals with a way to take vitamins and medicines in conjunction with a beverage, such as water or juice. Notwithstanding the many improvement made to straws by those having regard for the art, the state of the art of straws that are designed to increase the ease of taking in liquids by mouth and for providing improved ways of taking vitamins and medicines in various forms suffers in that current efforts have produced straws which are expensive, difficult to use, difficult to construct, and that often fail to accomplished the desired objectives. This is not entirely acceptable, which thus necessitates certain new and useful improvements in the art.